


game over

by chainreaction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainreaction/pseuds/chainreaction
Summary: Mark pays attention to things that aren't Jaehyun sometimes. Jaehyun, personally, thinks that should change.





	game over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brujsedbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/gifts).



> happy birthday mason!!!! here's some porn

“Hey,” Jaehyun says, resting his head on Mark's shoulder. Mark hums, but keeps his eyes on the screen in front of them. The controller clacks as he presses the buttons with more power than necessary and his jaw is clenched in focus.

“Is this round almost over?” Jaehyun asks, and Mark takes his eyes away to glance at the boy on his shoulder for just a second.

“It's not over until I die, unless everyone else dies first,” he says. 

Jaehyun watches the way that Mark peers over the frames of his glasses as they slide down his nose, like he doesn't have a free moment to push them back up. Instead, he squints at the screen to try and make out the familiar figures of the game until he gets a chance to fix his glasses. Jaehyun closes one eye to see if he can peek through the lens of Mark's glasses and is taken aback by how blurry the other side looks.  _ Mark is blind _ , Jaehyun notes to himself, constantly forgetting that he wears glasses in the first place because of his affinity for contacts when they’re in public.

“Can you see what you're doing with your glasses like that?” he says, sitting up to look at Mark's face. 

“It's not that bad.” Mark takes a deep breath in, like something just happened on screen that he doesn't like, and his eyebrows cinch together in concentration. He sits forward, suddenly much more invested in his actions, but only a moment passes before his arms go heavy and he lets the controller fall onto his lap. “Damn.”

“Take a break for a while?” Jaehyun says, and when Mark looks at him, Jaehyun pushes the bridge of Mark's glasses back up his nose. 

“But I'm having fun,” Mark grumbles, not much of a protest at all when Jaehyun's hand leaves his glasses and moves to his hair instead. 

“We can have fun,” Jaehyun hums with a tilt of his head. He leans forward, closer to Mark's face with a hand pushing softly through his locks. “Why don't you play a game with me?”

And when Jaehyun kisses Mark, the thoughts of another round of some dumb video game are pushed to back of Mark's mind, just like every time before. The controller slides off of his lap to be wedged between couch cushions and Jaehyun takes its place just like clockwork. He straddles Mark's thighs with his own and leans forward with all of his weight until Mark's torso is flat against the back of the couch. 

“Do you have to be cheesy every time you kiss me?” Mark asks as he stops for a breath. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Jaehyun says, planting another kiss on his lips to end the conversation. Mark lets out a sigh somewhere in the mix of it all and lets his hands find the curve of Jaehyun’s hips, kissing him back and giving in. 

“Do you want to--” he starts, but any coherent thought he had disappears as Jaehyun rolls his hips down into Mark’s lap. His hands grip tight onto Jaehyun in order to keep himself grounded, feeling himself grow hard at the first bit of contact from his boyfriend. 

Jaehyun leans forward to kiss Mark again, hand gripping tighter on his hair until he gets a satisfying noise out of him. Mark’s hips lift up off the couch to get contact with Jaehyun, leaning forward with his top half to make Jaehyun pull harder at his hair. 

“Hey,” Jaehyun says at he leans back, “do you think I could make you cum like this?”

Mark lets out a pitiful noise as an answer. 

“Not today,” Mark half-whispers, already short of breath. “I need you.”

Jaehyun pouts, but he nods in agreement before rutting down against Mark again, letting out a noise of his own. Mark’s eyes watch Jaehyun as his eyes drift close and he continues to grind down like his life depends on it. 

“Wait,” Mark says, “are  _ you _ gonna cum like this?”

Jaehyun’s hips freeze and his eyelids peek back open. He laughs, bracing himself on Mark’s shoulders before pushing his hips down particularly forcefully. 

“Honestly, I could,” Jaehyun says, trying to play it cool as he starts to pick up a slow rhythm. “I’ve wanted you since about nine o’clock this morning, I don’t know if you noticed.”

Mark had woken up to the feeling of all four of Jaehyun’s limbs wrapped around him and Jaehyun’s mouth on his jaw, but it was so normal at this point that he hadn’t figured that it meant anything. Now, Jaehyun’s mouth is back on his jaw and his arms and legs cage him in against the couch and it feels so normal that he doesn’t even blink. 

“But I won’t cum like this,” Jaehyun says against his skin, “because I really want to ride you.” Mark gives a very enthusiastic nod, letting his hands move to grip into the skin of Jaehyun’s ass. He lets his fingers on one hand gently push between Jaehyun’s cheeks to rub the fabric of his shorts against the heat of his hole. 

Jaehyun’s back straightens all the way up, pushing down at the feeling as Mark moves his fingers in small circles just to create some sort of friction. 

“Can I ride you? Please?” Jaehyun says, wiggling his hips impatiently to try and get more and more contact with Mark’s fingers.

“‘Course you can,” Mark says, pushing up with one finger to feel the way that Jaehyun’s body tries to clench around it. “Go get the lube and I’ll help you out, alright?” 

Jaehyun hesitates, really not wanting to move from the way that  _ this _ feels, but he forces himself to climb off of Mark anyways and find his balance once he gets onto his feet. He looks at Mark, thinks for a moment, then bends down to give him another kiss with both of his hands cupping the boy’s face. Mark leans up into it just before Jaehyun pulls away and smiles as he watches him pad away into the bedroom. 

Mark’s eyes travel back to the TV in front of them, where he never left the game lobby and has been loaded into and killed by the players of at least five different matches. A new game loads just as he hears Jaehyun open the door to their bedroom and he digs the controller out of the couch cushions to pass the time until he returns. 

Jaehyun can vaguely hear the sound of Mark mumbling to himself in the living room. He tries to tune into it, hearing Mark let out a small groan before a soft “fuck”. He walks back into the living room with the lightest steps he can make, sure he’s going to find Mark quietly stroking himself until he realizes Jaehyun is back. Instead, he finds Mark with his eyes trained on the screen again, completely unaware that Jaehyun had even entered the room.

It’s safe to say that Jaehyun is slightly underwhelmed. 

“Jesus Christ, Mark,” he sighs, walking around the couch and plucking the controller right out of Mark’s hand. “I was gone for like, what, a minute? How short is your attention span?” 

“Sorry,” Mark half-pouts, but Jaehyun can tell that Mark feels little to no remorse as he climbs back into the boy’s lap.

“Sorry, my ass,” Jaehyun grumbles, and he thinks he hears Mark grumble back a mocking  _ sorry, your ass _ , so he quiets him with another kiss. 

Mark’s hands find their way into the waistband of Jaehyun’s shorts before tugging them down around his knees, stretching the elastic as far as it can go. Jaehyun sighs, standing up quickly to drop them on the floor, and Mark takes the time to scoot out of his clothes as well. Jaehyun straddles him again, grinding experimentally to feel their cocks against one another. 

Mark stops him with a firm grip on his hips, trying his best not to rut up into Jaehyun and get carried away. 

“I want to fuck you so badly,” Mark says, letting one of his hands reach for and grab softly at Jaehyun’s dick. Jaehyun sways forwards and his eyes fall shut, just appreciating the feeling for a moment before coming back to reality and reaching for the bottle sitting on the arm of the couch. 

“Give me your hand,” Jaehyun says, and Mark reluctant lets go of Jaehyun’s cock to instead hold out his waiting fingers. Jaehyun lets some lube pool into the palm of his own hand, then uses it to spread it over the fingers on Mark’s hand. 

Mark’s eyes lock onto the image of Jaehyun’s hand slowly gliding over his fingers, wishing that it was his dick instead, but accepting that he won’t have to wait much longer.

“I’m gonna ride your fingers,” Jaehyun says casually, making Mark’s head spin as he positions the boy’s hand the way he wants and leans forward to hover over it. “Just get started like you normally would and I’ll take over when I can.”

Mark nods dutifully, moving his index finger to prod gently at Jaehyun’s ass. Jaehyun hisses at the feeling of coldness against his sensitive skin, but pushes down against it just the same. When Mark begins to ease inside of him, he puts his hand against Mark’s chest to keep himself steady.  

Jaehyun knows that he’s done this enough times in his life to not be bothered by the initial sting, but the feeling of Mark inside of his is still enough to make him go momentarily light-headed. He nods at nothing, trying to sink down further onto Mark’s finger, but Mark takes the initiative to move and hold Jaehyun still with his other hand. 

Mark’s cock aches in jealousy at the way that Jaehyun tightens up around his finger, so he speeds up slightly to test Jaehyun’s reaction. The boy lets out a sinful noise in response that adds a bit of fuel to Mark’s ego, making him pause altogether for a moment with a soft and innocent smile.

“Come on,” Jaehyun pants, and Mark pushes a second finger into him as a response. Jaehyun’s whole body jumps at the feeling and his eyes squeeze shut for a moment as Mark slowly pumps in and out of him. He reaches down to still Mark’s wrist, holding it in place so that he can start to move his hips up and down on his fingers. 

Mark looks up to just take in the view of Jaehyun’s face scrunched together in pleasure as he gets stretched, unconsciously holding back his sounds as he tries to prove that he can do this himself.

“Let me hear you,” Mark says, letting his free hand move to clumsily hold his own cock. “Let me know if it feels good.”

“Feels really good,” Jaehyun breathes out, letting out a few soft  _ aahh _ s in time with each downward movement of his hips. “Can you,” he stops to pant, “try to stretch me more?”

Mark smiles, spreading his fingers apart a bit as Jaehyun pulls his hips up, pulling a gratifying moan out of him. He pushes out further as Jaehyun comes back down, twisting his wrist to change the angle inside of him. 

“Yeah, fuck,” Jaehyun says, trying to talk himself through it as much as he’s talking to Mark, “you can do a third if you want.” 

Mark groans as he moves to put a third finger against Jaehyun’s rim, easing it in while slowly pumping himself with his non-dominant hand. He can feel Jaehyun squeeze tightly around his digits and he tightens his grip on his cock just the same. He wants so desperately to get Jaehyun stretched quickly so that he can finally fuck him, but the small portion of his logical brain that’s still functioning tells him to follow Jaehyun’s instructions and follow the older boy’s lead. 

“How ya doing?” Mark says, forcing himself to take his hand off of his dick before he gets too carried away at the sight of Jaehyun hovering on top of him. 

“Great,” Jaehyun laughs, picking up his speed on Mark’s fingers. “You wanna fuck me?”

Mark pulls out of Jaehyun quickly, sending a shiver up Jaehyun’s spine, and lets his hand move immediately to start stroking himself with his lubed fingers.

“I do,” Mark says, taking Jaehyun’s gaze into his own as he pumps up and down his length. “You think you’re ready?”

Jaehyun answers with a kiss, letting his hand grip around Mark’s and follow the movements of his strokes. He scoots forward a bit, trying to position himself better over Mark, and pulls away from the kiss with blown out pupils from excitement.

“I’m ready whenever you are.”

Mark, of course, has been ready for at least ten minutes at this point, but he’s not going to say anything that could jeopardize his chances of getting Jaehyun on him. He pulls his hand away, letting Jaehyun adjust himself to hover over Mark’s cock. He shifts on his knees and guides it to rest just barely against his entrance. 

As he pushes down onto it, he sucks in a breath that counters the drawn-out moan from Mark’s mouth. Mark sees stars behind his eyelids as any blood left in brain races down to his dick and he reaches for one of Jaehyun’s hands to stabilize himself.

“Holy shit,” Mark says when Jaehyun stops, thinking he has a moment to breathe, but Jaehyun starts moving again right after. He sinks down to take in more of Mark, barely letting a whine out through his lips, squeezing onto Mark’s hand that’s holding his. 

“Hold on,” Mark says, trying to regain his breath, but Jaehyun’s hips have a mind of their own and are already picking back up. 

“Can’t wait,” Jaehyun says, leaning forward to reach for Mark’s face before kissing him. “Sorry, I just need you so badly.”

Mark resigns to let Jaehyun do absolutely whatever he wants. The feeling of Jaehyun slowly dropping his weight onto him again is infinitely better than the feeling of breathing, and he would very gladly take this over being able to breathe any day of the week. 

“Can I speed up?” Jaehyun asks, perching forward on his knees a bit to get more control over his movements. Mark nods up at him, mentally unsure if he can handle it but physically sure that he’s never wanted anything more. 

As Jaehyun picks up a pattern of rolling his hips down onto Mark, his sounds grow in volume and begin to develop a rhythm in time with each of his movements. 

“God,” Jaehyun moans, dropping his forehead against Mark’s. He whispers against Mark’s skin, trying to fire him up even more. “You feel so good inside me, Mark. You fill me up so well.”

“Fuck, can I cum inside you?” Mark immediately asks, letting his fingers dig into Jaehyun’s hips.

“Now?” Jaehyun asks, half of a laugh behind the word. Mark frowns at him, gripping a little bit harder.

“Not yet,” he says, trying not to moan through his words, “but soon if you keep talking like that.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun says, and Mark thinks he hear a smile in his words. He moves close to Mark’s ear, fanning hot breath as he picks up his pace again. “You can cum inside me, baby. I want to feel you fill me up until I can’t take it anymore. I won’t be able to finish unless you stay inside me and pump me full of your cum. Can you do that for me?”

Mark nods, feeling his orgasm approaching so much faster at Jaehyun’s words. He’s whispering, not quite making out words except for a few curses, shutting his eyes tightly as Jaehyun’s steady motions bring him right to the edge of his high.

“Oh my god,” is all the warning Jaehyun gets before Mark’s death grip on his hips stops him completely, thrusting up into him a few times before he chokes out a moan and bursts, shooting streams of cum into Jaehyun.

“Don’t move,” Jaehyun pants, putting one of his hands where Mark grabs at him and the other around his cock. “Just stay in me.” 

Mark barely has the energy to move at all and the desire leaves him completely as Jaehyun starts to fuck up into his own fist, unconsciously rutting back onto Mark every time. Mark’s stomach muscles tighten up at the stimulation, but the sight above him is worth the growing discomfort.

“Come on,” Mark says softly, rubbing his thumbs along Jaehyun’s hips. 

Jaehyun nods, breathing fast and shallow as he fucks into his hand, growing uncontrollable as he speeds up until freezing completely. He lets out a loud breathy moan and cum pours out of him in small spurts, pooling onto Mark’s stomach.

“Good,” Mark hums, rubbing Jaehyun’s skin softly as the other slowly regains his composure with long, labored breaths. “You did good.”

“You came really fast,” Jaehyun says, leaning down to kiss him. Mark stops him with a scoff.

“I warned you and you didn’t listen!” Mark protests, but Jaehyun kisses him anyways. Jaehyun laughs into the kiss, and the way he leans forward makes Mark nearly yell as he remembers that he’s still inside of Jaehyun. 

“You good for me to hop off?” Jaehyun asks, always too casual, and Mark nods while taking a deep breath to brace himself. 

He doesn’t prepare for the sight of his own cum dripping out of Jaehyun into his lap, but he’s not sure that he could ever truly prepare himself for that. 

“Fuck,” he whispers to himself, watching the way it cascades gently, a string attaching his skin to Jaehyun’s. It’s hot, but he’s already too far gone to do anything about it, so he just watches intently until Jaehyun moves to stand.

“I’m gonna--” Jaehyun starts, then stops to catch himself as his legs wobble. “We should clean up. Probably wipe off the couch too.”

“I don’t wanna move yet,” Mark pouts, looking for some sort of sympathy, but finds none in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“You’ve got, like, five minutes,” Jaehyun says, moving to put his hand through Mark’s slightly sweaty hair, “then you have to take a shower or something. You’re gross.”

Mark just hums and lays his head back against the couch, taking his time while he has the chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday was mason's (aka the iconic brujsedbones) birthday so i whipped this fic up in less than 24 hours and maybe it's not perfect but i just wanted to give them something nice bc i love them and think they deserve the world :(((((
> 
> anyways here's my normal self promo:  
> twt [hesmarklee ](http://twitter.com/hesmarklee)  
> curious cat [nctdad ](http://curiouscat.me/nctdad)
> 
> thank u for reading <3


End file.
